federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Wolfe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Marcus Wolfe (Mirror) Marcus Wolfe is the (in)famous Captain of the USS Fenrir and The Guide of Bajor. In his role as Guide, he was often called upon to advise the Emissary of the Prophets, Ben Sisko, on critical decisions that impacted his relationship with them. The most important of those decisions would result in much personal suffering for Marcus and Benjamin both, as they were asked to make a sacrifice, or penance, for the Prophets' intervention in the Dominion War. He would continue to live on Bajor in a fairly isolated cabin until 2403, when he came with his daughter to Earth because of the birth of his first grandchild, Bella. Family Information Immediate Family Born July 31, 2338. *Parents - Giada Wolfe (2308 - 2385) and Marcus Wolfe Sr (2300 - 2390). "We went to high school together. One of my friends started dating one of her friends. Then we met." It wasn't exactly romantic Imzadi stuff. "Then we got married and had a kid and I never got rid of her. Miss her now she's gone though. Couldn't stand her half the time she was alive and now she's gone and I wish she wasn't. Life's like that." ''(How they met as explained by Marcus, Sr.). *NOTE: During the introduction of Marcus in 2371, he was referenced as being 1/8 Betazed, but this was later changed to 1/4. Extended Family *More information on Marcus' Cousins and In-laws may be found at the links. Marcus does not have any niece or nephews. Children and Grandchildren Karyn Dax-Wolfe *'Born: January 08, 2375. *'''Mother: Jadzia Dax-Wolfe. *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Trill, 7/8 Terran and 1/8 Betazoid (Female). As the first child, Karyn Dax-Wolfe, was born through tragic circumstances. On Karyn's birthdate, Jadzia was attacked by a pa-wraith possessed Gul Dukat inside the Bajoran Temple on DS9. Jadzia died, but Dr. Bashir was able to save the Dax symbient and also the prematurely born Karyn. She had to be placed in an incubator and was just barely clinging to life until her father Marcus, Ezri Dax and Ben Sisko were able to uncover the Orb of the Emissary. When the Orb was opened, Karyn was healed. Benjamin Wolfe *'Born: '''May 23, 2377. *'Mother:' Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe. *'Species (Gender):' 5/8 Terran, 1/4 Romulan, 1/8 Betazoid (Male). As the first child of his parents, Benjamin Wolfe, was was named after Benjamin Sisko and Isaac Hammond. Jealous of his future siblings, a rift started between Benjamin and his family; as well as a series of disruptive behaviours. In future plots, he was long estranged from them, refusing to speak with his mother or father. The birth of his daughter Bella, however, has provided an opportunity for a number of family rapprochements. Benjamin was married eventually to his own sister Karyn, making family relations rather interesting. He has a children including: Bella Wolfe *Born January 06, 2403; Bella Wolfe is the first child between Benjamin + Katriona. She is 7/16 Terran,1/4 El Aurian,1/8 Romulan and 1/16 Betazoid - Katriona was genetically manipulated to exclude her Orion genetics. Rahne Dhaja *'Born: June 08, 2404. *'Mother: 'Katal Dhaja. *'''Species (Gender): 5/8 Terran, 1/4 Romulan, 1/8 Betazoid (Female). As the youngest children, Rahne Dhaja, was conceived while Katal was still married to another man, Rahne does not carry Marcus' last name, however, her name Rahne is Romulan for 'wolf' as an hommage to her father. She has a birthmark of the Hebitian Unity Symbol which references her as the fire oracle between the Prophets and the Hebitians. Personal Life Amanda Owens Marcus met his fiance, Amanda, while serving on the USS Fenrir and were engaged for some time. Amanda transferred to a different ship in order to advance her career in early 2367. Not long after, Amanda's ship was involved in the horrible defeat of a fleet of 40 Federation starships that engaed the Borg at Wolf 359. The Fenrir had not been able to get to the battle in time. Although Amanda fortunately survived the battle, she and Marcus had very different reactions to its aftermath. He felt more than ever that he wanted to be close to her, and even offered to transfer to her ship or even resign his commission if it would help. She became more convinced that she wanted to go farther in Starfleet. The two ended their engagement, and not long afterward, Amanda had a few intimate encounters with the Fenrir's captain, Walt Rainer while they were all at the same Starbase. This caused a rift between Marcus and his captain, and he began looking for a transfer, which ultimately led to his move to DS9. Jadzia Dax *Married - June 05, 2373; *Widower - January 08, 2375. Marcus met his first wife, Jadzia Dax-Wolfe, while serving on Deep Space Nine. All history pertaining to Dax is the same up until her decision to marry. Unlike the Memory Alpha wiki, Jadzia choose to marry Marcus Wolfe after a long relationship that began while she and Marcus were co-heads of the DS9 science team. She headed up the physical sciences and Marcus was in charge of social sciences. They married and remained together despite frequent visions from the Prophets explaining that their marriage was never meant to be. Regardless of the warnings, the two believed they were Imzadi and that, like Tennyson once wrote, "Tis better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." Jadzia's death remained the same as the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series, however she was also pregnant at the time. Born, despite all odds, Jadzia's daughter Karyn Dax-Wolfe survived. Katal T'Kassus *Married - January 12, 2376; *Divorced - December, 2377; *Married - October 18, 2388 (CP Only). Marcus met his second wife, Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe, after he had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Sticking together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married. Marcus proposed to her after receiving a vision from the Prophets of an alternate timeline in which Voyager never returned home, the Borg devastated Earth, and while Marcus and Katal married, the marriage was devoid of passion due to Marcus trying to suppress painful emotions by taking up Vulcan logic. When the vision ended, he felt like he had been granted a second chance and proposed on the spot. This marriage was short lived, however as Katal soon came to believe she had never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, she filed for divorce. During a whirlwind affair when Katal was engaged to Carill Savoi, Marcus and Katal were engaged and finally remarried once she was able to see he could fully accept and embrace her children with Una. This happened in Current Plots only. Ishan Essa Marcus met his girlfriend, Ishan Essa, in 2398 when she was a young graduate student studying ancient Bajoran religion at the university. She initially sought him out to learn from his expertise in the field, and the two moved from being strictly teacher and student to becoming good friends. Meeting up again on Earth in 2403, the two were somewhat surprisingly pushed toward a more romantic relationship via the intervention of Marcus' son, Benjamin, who divulged that Marcus had had feeling for Essa for some time. The two are currently romantically involved and working on an important project for Starfleet Intelligence. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2352-2356, Marcus completed a four year degree in Religion and Federation Cultures. Military Service Upon graduation from the Academy's undergraduate program with the rank of Ensign, Marcus stayed in San Francisco to pursue his master's and eventual PhD in Religion and Alien Cultures. The advanced degree came with a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, and Marcus remained to teach at the Academy until 2363, when he took his first starship assignment as a science officer on the USS Fenrir. He transferred to Deep Space Nine in 2371 after a rather embarrassing set back with his Captain and in the hopes of being able to study firsthand the effects of the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole would have on the Bajoran's religious faith. When the Dominion War started, he served once more for Captain Rainer on the Fenrir as first officer before taking over as Captain when Rainer was killed by a Jem'Hadar during battle. As Captain of the Nebula-class USS Fenrir, Marcus played a key role in helping the Federation to victory in that war. After the war he resigned his commission to focus on fatherhood and a political career. He moved his home to Bajor and upon its entry into the Federation, Marcus was elected as its first representative on the Federation Council. In 2379 he resigned his seat in response to his father-in-law, Praetor T'Kassus, rising to power on Romulus. Leaving Federation space, he joined a faction of Romulans and Remans who hoped for a more democratic and egalitarian Romulan Empire, one that would belong to the Senate and People, not an Empire. His ship was lost in what the Praetor would label a "terrorist action," but it was later found that Marcus had ordered an attack on a biological weapons facility the Praetor had started. He was kept alive by the android Noma and the ship's EMH in a kind of suspended animation until they were later recovered. Transferred first to a hologram and later to a cloned body, he spent two years with serious memory and other mental difficulties before being healed with the aid of J'Pel, T'Pok and his daughter, Karyn in 2383. Years as *'Ensign:' 2356 - 2360 *'Lieutenant:' 2360 - 2373 *'Lt. Commander:' 2373 - 2374 *'Commander:' 2374 - 2376 *'Captain: '''2376 - 2379 (Resigned) Commendations *'Dominion War Ribbon:''' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. The Guide A new position made up in ST_deep_Space_9, The Guide served as a mentor to Emissary Benjamin Sisko. Because the will of the prophets was always ambiguous and confusing, Marcus was chosen for his religious background and cunning wit to ensure that their ideas could be properly conveyed. Marcus' placement as the Guide cost him much as their warnings against his marriage went unheeded and Jadzia would die as the "penance" that had to be exacted for the Prophet's help in stopping a fleet of 2800 Dominion ships from entering the Alpha Quadrant. His position as guide would later allow him to acquire a cabin in the countryside near one of Bajor's man monasteries. Leaving the storms of politics and war behind him, Marcus was able to focus on study and on raising his daughter. Category:Todd's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:All Characters